


Regret or Hate

by WitchipediaAus



Series: Jasphie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Original Character Death(s), the beginning of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: "I don't regret anything."





	Regret or Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Nerd_Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/gifts).



"I don't regret anything."

The god looks at you, tearful. It's terrible, to see such a strong creature so weak. "Ophie, I..."

"Shh." You try to smile but you know it doesn't work. "This... I don't blame you."

"You should," and he laughs, pain from his voice surrounding you, "you really should."

"I could never hate you," You cough. It hurts, stinging your chest with the force of a cart crashing on it. "Ever."

He holds you closer. You can feel your blood-stained shirt press against your chest. "I can't. I can't do anything about this, Ophie. I'm-"

"I know, love, I know." Your vision is fading. "Hey, I'm Elly's favorite, aren't I?"

"I... Of humans, yes, I suppose so."

"Do you think she'll be more lenient with me?"

"I don't know, Oph. Maybe."

You try to laugh, but choke. "She'd let you visit, wouldn't she?"

You think he's trying to hold back tears now, judging by his voice, "She can make an exception, I'm sure."

"Good." You can feel your body shutting down. It's less painful than you thought it would be, but maybe that's him. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too-"


End file.
